Technologies of equalizing voltages of a plurality of cells which are connected in series have been proposed in the related art. Patent Literature 1, for example, proposes a voltage equalization circuit provided with a first series circuit configured with n power storage cells that are connected in series, second and third series circuits configured with n−1 power storage cells that are connected in series, and first and second switch groups.